


The Handsome Doctor (Dr. Iplier/OC) Fluff Drabble

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: I’m so used to writing nothing but angst and smut, so fluff is actually a little new with me haha.Just some Dr. Iplier and reader AU fluff.





	The Handsome Doctor (Dr. Iplier/OC) Fluff Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

Nai let out a long sigh of relief as she checked her phone and confirmed for the tenth time that she was indeed not late. She still had three minutes to get into the clinic and check in. If the damned elevator would hurry the hell up!

“Finally!” she huffed in irritation as the car came to a stop and the doors slid open.

Her flip flops slapped loudly on the floor as she tried her best to hurry without running. It’d probably be amusing to see, a eight (almost nine) month pregnant woman booking it down the hall. The clock on the wall hit nine forty five right as she entered the office.

The familiar nurse at the window looked up and grinned at her. Nai felt bad when she realized she couldn’t remember her name.

“Cutting it close aren’t we?” the woman teased.

“Ey, you know me. I’ve always loved a dramatic entrance,” Nai replied, giggling as she fought for breath.

The blonde laughed along as typed into her computer. After a few moments, she frowned at Nai.

“Okay, I know you’re not going to be happy hon, but Dr. Adams just got called back to delivery. Your rush might have been for nothing after all.”

Nai’s face crumpled and an undignified whine escaped her as she restrained from bashing her head against the wall.

“You kidding me? Is there another doctor I can see? I don’t really have any other days open this week.”

The nurse hesitated as she scrolled along the computer, and eventually she made a noise of triumph.

“Dr. Iplier has an opening right now. I know you’ve never met him, but he’s a really nice guy. He used to work in Oncology before coming here actually.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Nai asked, “How does one go from Oncology to OBGYN?”

“I got tired of giving death diagnoses and chose instead to give the good news of life,” spoke a deep voice from the hall.

Both Nai and the nurse turned in surprise as a tall, dark haired, grinning man walked in. He finished drying his hands with a paper towel before tossing it into a waste can nearby.

“So, I could see you now, or you could wait for another opening with Adams. It’s your choice, miss.”

It felt like her mouth simultaneously dried up and salivated like a waterfall at the same time. Never had she seen such a handsome doctor.

“I-I guess… If you don’t mind?” she replied.

“Of course not! Pat, send her on back to room 5,” Dr. Iplier replied, patting the nurse on the shoulder before he walked out.

Nai exchanged wide-eyed looks with the other woman until they both broke into giggles.

“You didn’t mention he was a babe!” Nai hissed.

“Yeah, well, got to try to be professional,” Pat replied quietly, cheeks bright red as she made the admission, “He’s got a heck of a butt on him, check it out if you can.”

She pushed the buzzer that unlocked the door to the back before waving Nai in.

“See you soon!”

One of the other nurses waiting in the back quickly took the to-be mother’s weight and blood pressure before leading her into the back room.

Nai and the woman made small talk about her medical changes and hopes for a quick birth until there was a knock on the door.

“Alright, Miss Singer. Wonderful to meet you. I’m Dr. Mark Iplier,” the doctor from before announced grandly as he entered.

She shook his hand, marveling for only a moment at the size difference, then replied, “It’s nice to meet you too, doctor.”

The smile that slid across his lips lit up his entire face. She felt her own cheeks heat up slightly under his presence.

He was damned good looking. Tall but not freakishly so, he stood a good half a foot or more above her with fluffy dark brown hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, and slightly Asian features with a blinding smile that made her knees weak even though she was already sitting.

He bid farewell to the nurse and took her place at the computer, scrolling through her file silently for a few moments.

“So this is your first pregnancy Miss Singer?” he asked suddenly.

She nodded and looked down at her belly with a small smile, rubbing the large bump lovingly.

“That it is!”

“Do you have a name picked out?” he asked, rising to his feet as he slipped his stethoscope into place.

Nai sat up taller to give him clear access to her back and replied, “I’m stuck between Alexis and Melissa. I’ll know for sure when I see her face.”

He made a noise of agreement as he pressed the metal to her back, instructing her to take some deep breaths. After a few different spots were listened to, he moved to the front. Thankfully the metal wasn’t too cool against her skin but ti didn’t stop her from jumping just slightly when his fingers brushed the bare skin on her collar bone.

“Sorry, I thought it had warmed up,” Dr. Iplier said with a small chuckle.

“O-Oh, no, it’s okay,” she reassured her.

She was sure her entire face was bright red as he moved across her upper chest and listened to her breaths. It seemed like hours before he finally moved away, declaring her lungs and chest healthy.

“Now I know I’m not your usual, but have you discussed a birth plan with him?” he asked as he gently took her ankle in his hand and examined it.

“Yes, for the most part. I’m still iffy on getting an epidural though so that’s undecided.”

He nodded and went to examine her other ankle.

“Understandable. It’s a tough decision. Well Miss Singer, since you’re thirty six weeks, I don’t really think we need to check your cervix today. Dr. Adams will start that next week. I do want to measure your belly though real fast and get a heart beat.”

She started to lean back onto the table and was mildly surprised when he took her forearm gently and helped her lie down. Taking a measuring tape from his pocket, he stretched it over her bump and pressed lightly at each end.

“Measuring 37. Perfect!” he told her, “Now we’re going to listen to baby’s heart beat.”

Shuffling through a drawer, he pulled out the doppler and a small bottle. He squirted the gel in a small spot on her belly and rested the wand in the same spot. It took a little moving around but he found it quick enough.

She couldn’t help but give a big grin once the little thumping started and she noticed he sported a similar look.

“One hundred forty beats, great!”

Grabbing a cloth, he wiped the gel off her stomach and stuck out his hand to her.

With a small blush, she took his offered help and sat back up.

“Everything looks good, Miss Singer. Do you have any questions for me?” he said.

Nai bit her lip and tried to think of any medical related inquiries she had but couldn’t think of any. Of course the question if he was single kept popping up in her mind but she shoved it away.

“No thank you, doctor. But thank you so much for seeing me today!”

“Of course. It was a delight,” he replied.

There was a slightly awkward silence as they watched each other, but finally he shot his hand forward again but in a handshake gesture this time. She had to giggle as she shook it.

“Have a good evening then, Miss Singer. Hopefully I’ll get to see you and your bundle of joy soon enough! You will bring her by to visit, won’t you?” he urged with a bright grin.

“Of course.”

He helped her off the table and, much to her shock, held onto her hand a moment longer than expected, giving it a light squeeze. Goosebumps ran up her arms as he swiped his thumb over her knuckles before letting her go with a small laugh.

“You can make your next appointment at the front desk with Pat. Don’t be shy about asking for me if Adams is ever out again.”

“Thank you, doctor,” she murmured.

Her stomach fluttered with butterflies when she finally had leave the room.

.

Much to her shock, she got to see Dr. Iplier twice more during the remaining time she was pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl a few days before her due date, and got a much needed rest of a few weeks before she really had to take her anywhere.

Four weeks after giving birth, Nai found herself once again rushing to the office for her post-pregnancy check up, surprisingly very early this time.

The instant she came in, Pat jumped up from her seat in the window.

“Aahhh! There you are! We’ve been wondering when you’d be back!” Pat squealed, “Let me see that little baby!”

Nai grinned and hefted the pumpkin style car seat up, resting it carefully on the counter. Pat awwed and oohed over the beautiful little girl for quite a while until finally remembering she needed to check Nai in.

“Sorry, she’s just so adorable,” Pat sighed with a smile.

The mother smiled in agreement, reaching out and pushing a few of the dark strands from her sleeping daughter’s face.

“Thank you. I think so too. Hey, is Dr. Iplier in?” Nai asked suddenly.

Pat looked surprised but then grinned.

“Of course he is, and he happens to be free right now. Since you’ve got fifteen til you see Adams, would you like me to see if he’s available?”

Blushing, Nai replied, “If it’s not a problem.”

“Not at all. He’s been asking about her too,” Pat explained with a wicked smirk, “And you.”

Nai listened to Pat as she talked to the doctor over the phone, ending with the blonde giggling.

“He said go on back. He’s in his office, which is just directly back on the left.”

She felt almost silly as she trekked back to the doctor’s office. What if he hadn’t actually wanted her to stop in and visit? Too late to reconsider, she supposed.

Rapping her knuckles on the closed door, she heard a call for her to enter.

The first time she saw him, her breath caught slightly, having forgotten slightly just how handsome he was.

“Miss Singer! Oh and baby Singer!” he cheered, jumping up from his desk.

Lips curling up into a smile, she sat the car seat in a chair and rested the handle against her hip. Dr. Iplier took a knee and leaned in to the car seat, a soft smile grace his face.

“Look at her, looks a lot like her mama,” he cooed softly, then looked up at Nai, “I’m hoping things went well for you both?”

She nodded and explained, “Smooth and fast and safe. It was the best I could have ever hoped for.”

“Wonderful. And what did you decide on for a name?”

Something about the way he stared at her, with such wide-eyed interest, made her feel much more comfortable about coming to visit him. He made her feel like her presence was wanted.

“Alexis. Just something about it fits her perfectly,” she said.

The doctor rose back to his feet and looked at her strangely before offering a hand. She curiously took it, just to be jerked into a tight hug that made her want to lean into him and soak it up.

“I think that’s a perfect name for her. Thank you for stopping in. It means a lot,” he said quietly.

“Of course.”

After a few moments, he slowly released her, just to stop her before she was fully gone, pulling her back in but this time for a kiss.

When their lips met, she couldn’t hold back a quiet whimper of delight. One hand slid and cupped the back of her head, while the other gently squeezed her shoulder.

He pulled back carefully and she couldn’t help but look upon him with awe.

“I am so, so sorry. That was completely uncalled for. I- I hope I didn’t offend you, Miss Singer.”

He stumbled over his words in such a cute manner with features flustered and hands flying.

She caught his swinging hands on a pass as he babbled apologies, and he instantly went silent.

“You didn’t offend me and I’m not mad, Dr. Iplier. It was unexpected, but I… I liked it.”

It took a few seconds but his face fell into a look of relief and his shoulders sagged as he let out a low sigh.

“I’m glad to hear that. I was nervous you were going to hit me or press harassment charges. I do sincerely apologize. It was a rash decision that I didn’t think through,” he explained.

Nai shot a quick look down to Alexis as she made a little noise but found her still asleep. Once sure the baby was okay, she turned back to Dr. Iplier and pulled his hand to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“No hitting. No charges. Although, I’d suggest a date before the next kiss,” she teased.

Warm eyes narrowing, he twisted his hand in her grasp just to slide his thumb over her bottom lip.

“How does Friday sound? Around five? We could do dinner, or even a walk and picnic in the park, which ever is easier for you with Alexis.”

Her heart thumped roughly in her chest as she looked him over, trying to decide if he was serious or not.

“Friday sounds good,” she whispered.

A knock on the door had them both jerking apart in surprise, the good doctor flying back so hard he almost knocked his desk over.

Nai giggled behind her hand as he quickly tried to straightened the shaken desk.

“Come in,” he called.

Pat stuck her head in, grinning as if she knew what had transpired, and said, “Dr. Adams is ready for you, Nai. And by the way, I’d suggest the park.”


End file.
